1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component mounting structure having a capacitor.
2. Related Background Art
As an electronic component mounting structure, one comprising a first capacitor having both ends formed with terminal electrodes; a second capacitor having a capacitance greater than that of the first capacitor; and a multilayer substrate including a surface-mounted electrode part, an inner conductor layer, and a through-hole conductor for electrically connecting the surface-mounted electrode part and the inner conductor layer to each other has conventionally been known (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-186962). In the electronic component mounting structure, a cavity is formed in the main face of the multilayer substrate, while a plurality of capacitors having different capacitances are connected together so as to be arranged two-dimensionally within the cavity.